HEAVEN'S WARRIORS
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and it is my take on what should happen to Dean and his deal and give him a little more then big brother role with an OC to spice it up
1. Hell is a nice place to visit

_This story is about Dean and explanation why he is so selfless and why Mary gave her life for her son so we all think..._

"John Winchester." a beautiful woman called from the garage door. John turned his grease stripped face turned to see his beautiful wife Mary standing just inside his open door.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" John laughed, as he signaled to his buddy that he was going to talk to Mary.

"I thought I would bring you the news." Mary smiled as John popped an eyebrow,

"We are going to have a boy." Mary smiled as John quickly made the gap between them nonexistence.

"Really oh honey I love you." John hugged her and kissed her.

_9 months later_

Mary cried she saw her baby boy born a he would have to bare a secret that she never wanted him to it was hard to keep and she was hoping that just maybe she could keep it from John. She loved John but she didn't want him drawn into that world. Mary walked over to Dean's bed she brought the glimmer spell down revealing his silver wings and emerald eyes his beautiful skin he was just that beautiful she cried she couldn't keep the spell on him forever hell she couldn't keep it up all night so she smiled as murmured a few words in Latin as the room flashed with a light.

"You call daughter." a deep voice asked abruptly.

"Yes father I need your help." she looked to her father.

"I told you when you chose John that we were to not talk again." her father looked at her.

"It isn't for me it is for my son Dean." Mary motioned to Dean's crib her father walked over then shot a looked to Mary.

"He looks like us, how can that be John is human not..." Her father looked to her, "I will help hide him he is strong and will be a warrior for our side. But my daughter I will only help this once do not have anymore children if you know what is good for you."

"Yes father." Mary nodded as she watched her father take out a neck less with the family's symbol and pricked it on his hand the took a piece of a feather and tucked it into the necklace and placed it in Mary's hand.

"Goodbye daughter you are on your own now, I will always watch out for Dean." Her father disappeared.

Mary looked one last time at her son's true appearance then put the necklace on but it only hid the silver wings other then that he still looked as heavenly as his linage was. Mary was scared she gasped she heard footsteps coming she got back in bed and fell asleep.

_Four years later_

Mary was sadden when had found out about Sam but when he was born he looked normal she only felt a small touch of power nothing like Dean she had felt herself relax. This was such a relief to her so she smiled as she walked into her baby boy's room to find him standing there, "Azazel get away from my son."

"Oh Mary you have hidden so much from everyone haven't you. Oh well this one got some of your powers and he will be mine just like the others like him but he is special because he is a son of an Angel." the man laughed.

"Like hell." Mary attacked him, thankful he didn't know about Dean. They fought Mary held him off but in doing so had given her life to her dismay John had seen her last ditch effort to banish Azazel from her family's life the only one of the four that had that power to stop it wasn't even aware that he had it. She caught a glimpse of her beautiful boy his jade green eyes searching for his brother who was hurtled into his arms and with speed like he had taken to the air he fled the house.

Mary whispered her last words in Latin before she brought the flames up to hide her escape back home to where she would wait for John and her boys.

_"Be safe my angel protect your father and brother"_

_Present day_

Dean walked down the hall damn if this fugly bitch was giving him and his brother problems this was suppose to be a simple salt and burn no it turned into an all out war which with Sam simple always got a little more difficult he was tired of fight hell he was tired of most everything in his life he really wanted a break and the sad part was that he would welcome hell as a break it was nothing if not just the ability to stop the fight he had mere hours before this long dragged out life would be over and he sighed a breath of relief. Dean had no intentions of having the hound come get him he was going to walking hell the same way he had done everything with this head held high and his trademark smirk he had made the deal to save his brother he wasn't ashamed of the deal or his final destination.

Finally Dean cornered her he finished the job a couple of scars and scraps across his face and arms. Sam stood from where he had ducked to hide during the heat of the battle. Dean rolled his neck to loosen it as he walked over to his brother he pulled out his keys and smirked.

"She is all yours have a great one, and take care of her if you wreck it I will come and haunt you." Dean smirked as he came up and cold cocked his brother effectively knocking him out.

Dean came to the crossroads and stood there as he lit a cigarette and let out a puff as he waited until a man appeared. "My boy I am so thrilled your brother killer the one that had your original contract so I could collect your soul myself." he laughed.

"So do I at least get to see your true form?" Dean inhaled another drag of the cigarette as the man transformed in a human with blacked wings and a red hue on his wings. "Damn and you are the fugliest of the fuglies out there."

"Good, now come with me Winchester." the man smiled as he grabbed him.

_Unknown time later_

Dean felt the claws dig into his flesh again and again the cuts, scarps, burns, on his body he would be damned if they got his soul easily he was a Winchester he wasn't going to give old Lucy the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life hell no. Dean smirked at that thought as Lucy's pain bringers came for him again this time the had a branding iron and the put it to the inside of his wrist he felt it burn in he chuckled as he welcomed the pain, pain was something Dean Winchester knew well.

After his daily beating Dean was thrown into a cell he sat up in the corner with his head against the wall, thinking of Sammy hoping the kid did what Dean told him. Dean sighed and closed his eyes listen to the screams of the others being treaded to hell's VIP package, till the door squeaked open.

The guards threw in a woman's body Dean could tell from the rise and fall of her chest she was just simply knock the fuck out. Dean watched not sure how to proceed till he noticed the bleeding and took off what was left of his shirt and turned her over to put pressure on her head wound. He looked at her she was heavenly her long brown hair even wet with blood seemed to fram her face which with it's fair skin seemed to glow her thin frame felt like air its self Dean could see how something so beautiful could be down here. Dean kept the pressure on the wound begging her to wake so he could see her eyes.

Dean was rewarded with a groan as she woke her eyes snapped open Dean taken by the brown eyes they weren't normal brown they looked to have golden flakes in them making them shine like gems. Dean couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed to do the same to him, he knew he was a decent looking man but now he looked like he had gone threw a war and come out on the losing end. The woman reached up when her hand touched his face her eyes went wide.

"Why did you do this you have only ensured your death." She whispered.

"Lucy has been trying for years don't think I am giving in just yet." Dean smirked.

"You're only provoking him." she smirked, "Let me see those cuts." She tended to his cuts and other wounds Dean gasped when she hit a more tender wound on his inside thigh. She smirked as she finished up Dean looked at her.

"So you enjoy provoking Lucy's wrath too?" Dean smiled.

"Always, what fun would this trip be with out raising pardon the pun but raising a little hell." Sahara smiled as Dean laughed with her.

"Dean Winchester." Dean smirked.

"Sahara Ryan." Sahara smirked back, "So how is your trip going?"

"Oh you know nothing like a trip to hell to relax you beatings, stabbings, burning, then a head trip, for starters then today they branded me so, so far I rate this a 2 star could be more fun." Dean leaned against the bars.

"Sounds about right." Sahara laughed as a guard passed by she waved the Demon grunted and hurried out. The two talked through the night till they fell asleep.

The next morning the guards came in and grabbed Dean and Sahara. Sahara stood tall Dean watch the demons look her up and down like she was a t-bone stake it for some reason made him want to take them out and beat them with in an inch of their eternally damned lives. Sahara stood strong against the leers when one grabbed Dean and sent him reeling with a double punch to the kidneys she grit her teeth and stomped on the other's foot, then she came around with her own round house kick sending the one against the bars of the cell. Dean came up and caught the other with a left to the jaw sending him end over tea kettle. Dean smiled laughing as he couldn't help but get a kick out beating demons on their home field.

Dean was brought out of his gloating when Lucy came in to the room his true form making him dominate the room completely minus Dean and Sahara. The two were smirking as Lucy's eyes glanced over his two down guards. Lucy then looked to the two who stood staring him down. Lucy to Dean and now Sahara was known to other's with out such a strong fighting nature as Lucifer the king of hell. Lucy was not happy he knew these two would brake hard but he was determined they had so much potential they would bring order back to his kingdom. Dean and Sahara would stop the others from thinking they could take his place and disturb the carefully crafted war Lucy had planed out centuries ago when God kicked him out for not seeing why humans got all the gift they did, but part of him saw why with these two.

"Get up." Lucy commanded.

"Don't think they can." Sahara smirked as Lucy's eye twitched.

"You will pay for this both of you." Lucifer growled.

Dean grinned through out his beatings it he had a renewed effort to stay human with his soul intact. That night even though all his flesh burn, stabbed, and otherwise barely recognizable. Dean was thrown into the cell again waiting for Lucy's biggest joke which was to have his body heal so to repeat this daily abuse over but not with out a few hours of unbearable pain and loneliness. Dean closed his eyes waiting for the mind FUBAR that Lucy normally pulled on him but it was just dark nothing Dean felt his mind relax and his body's pain still made sleeping impossible but he could let his mind relax. Dean had his head against the wall again trying relax when the door opened and Sahara was thrown in. Sahara look worst for wear. Dean struggled to get near her his body protesting but his mind and soul telling him to moved to her.

Sahara moved to sit up as Dean got close he help what little he could she sucked in a gasp of breath Dean listened it sounded like a collapsed lung Sahara chuckled as Dean looked at her Sahara looked at him and then sucked in an other breath of air then forced out, "Why...why are you here?"

"Sold my soul." Dean looked away.

"Really well you still have it." Sahara looked with a harsh eye, "So try that again."

"I sold my soul to the crossroads demon to bring my brother back to the land of the living." Dean growled.

"Really now nice." Sahara tossed out her lungs still whistling with every breath she took in and out.

"Look yeah don't expect anyone to understand but I was doing my job I always did my job." Dean barked.

"Not saying you didn't but did you have a life outside of that job." Sahara responded breathlessly.

"No I didn't but then that wasn't how it was suppose to be it was Sammy that had a future I was just a soldier." Dean growl with anger on his tongue.

"That wasn't you job." Sahara closed her eyes.

"Let me check you out sounds like a lung." Dean said moving over to check Sahara.

"Only if you let me check your wounds and see if I can do anything for you after all that is what friends do right." Sahara winked and Dean smirked.

"I guess what a way to met a friend in the pits of hell." Dean joked. The two yet again checked each other over and tried to help in whatever way they could.

The two fell asleep next to each other the next Dean shifted and pulled Sahara in. The two were asleep till they felt something cool hit them in little drops.


	2. what now?

Missouri was having a hard time sleeping when she saw it a slight flash of light. Missouri had, had enough experience in the supernatural to know better then to open a door with out some sort of weapon after some unexplained able happened and the flash of light was not explainable sure it was raining but it was just a heavy down pour no lighten or thunder. Missouri slowly cracked the door opened slowly she peered out the sight that she saw brought tears to her eyes and made her soul weep for what she saw. Missouri looked down the two bodies laying on her front porch one was a man the other a woman. Missouri grabbed two blankets and cover the two bodies she saw steam rising from their bodies as if the had been in an oven. Missouri said a small prayer and wondered how to move the two inside.

Missouri turned to open her door when she heard stirring from the two bodies Missouri turned around to see the male stand holding the blanket around his waist as he leaned over to check the female. Missouri watched as he checked her over and then picked her up she wasn't prepared for the sight she saw the man turned around Missouri took in his body it was burned and beaten, it had looked as if ever inch of him was covered with the wounds. Then it was the girl she seemed to be barely breathing Missouri looked to the man's face she gasped when she saw it.

Dean stirred from his sleep when he felt cold rain drops hit is back he slowly opened his eyes his body protesting every movement. Dean pushed up and felt something fall he gabbed it and tightened it around his waist. Dean breathed in the cool air wondering how he got here this wasn't hell this was "the middle world". Dean's eyes adjusted to the dark the true dark he notice Sahara struggling to breath her lung was collapsed she was having trouble he need to help her. Dean pulled the other blanket over her so he could pick her up with touching her skin. Dean picked her up and held her close trying to figure out what to do. Dean felt someone looking at him he pulled Sahara close to his chest as he turned she was injured it was his place to protect her like she would do for him.

Missouri gasped Dean tried to focus on her his mind trying to place two and two together. Dean's mind snapped out of his searching when Sahara inhaled again reminding him of her condition.

"We need help." Dean spoke clearly.

"I know Dean, come in I will help the best I can but I am afraid that hospitals are out of the question." Missouri looked to the woman in his arms.

"Thank you...Missouri." Dean smiled softly.

"You remember me?" Missouri asked wondering, "How is that possible."

"I am afraid I don't really know I know a lot of things but only in flashes, hell isn't the best vacation spot." Dean walked to the door, he entered the house again Missouri stood mouth on the ground.

"How did you walk in here you sold you soul. Which would make you a demon my house is bless and demon protected." Missouri asked as she watched Dean carefully removed the blanket pressing his hands on the girls abs and chest. Dean wondered how to fix it with out going to the hospital he closed his eyes he had no idea how to help her.

"I have my soul I never gave it up, I might have sold it but it was for another's life so in the fine print I have to give it up for a more selfish reason didn't get that far." Dean looked back to Sahara his hands shaking against the cold. The room was silent when a flash was seen. Missouri and Dean turned to the source of the light. There was a group in brown cloaks in the corner one walked up and pushed their way between Dean and Sahara and put their hand over her a light blue light emanated briefly then disappeared, another did the same to Dean and with another flash they were gone.

Missouri looked to Dean and Sahara, Dean looked as if he was never touched, and same with Sahara. Dean smiled he looked down to his left wrist the brand of the pitch fork and flames still stood out Dean cringed. Dean looked to Sahara who sat up keeping herself covered she looked down to her wrist it bore the brand as well. The two looked to each other as the covered their wrist with their other hands.

Missouri took them to their rooms and told them about breakfast in the morning. Sahara dressed in a borrowed t-shirt and shorts as Dean found a pair of mens PJ pants. The two had spent time sleeping in a cell together so this being in two separate rooms was different. Dean found himself grabbing the blankets and putting them on the floor in the corner closest to Sahara's room. Little did Dean know that Sahara had done the same thing that night.

The next morning Sahara and Dean were up at the crack of dawn Dean was showering as he decided to remove his necklace the one his mother had given him when he was born. Dean smirked as he began to wash up his back itched Dean reached out and grabbed his necklace with out thinking and put it back on with out a seconds thought. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to Sahara in a sports bra and track pants.

"I know that is not what you wore last night where did you get that?" Dean looked at her.

"Well Missouri went shopping for us this morning if you had not taken your sweet time making yourself pretty you would have known about the clothes too." Sahara smirked slipping pass Dean, "You look cute in your towel."

"Oh thanks same to you. Want to go for a run later?" Dean smirked.

"If you can keep up." Sahara closed the door.

Dean walked into his room were there was three bags of clothes and a pair of running shoes and boots. Dean grabbed a pair of Nike track pants, a muscle shirt, socks, and the running shoes. Dean was out on the porch stretching when Sahara walked out her wet hair up in a pony tail she stretched then smirked and told Dean to see if he could catch him.

They ran laps for a awhile then came back to the house, "Damn girl you wings on those feet."

"Not that I know of." Sahara smirked over her shoulder as she walked into the house. Sahara walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl and cereal.

"Damn what to offer a starving man some food." Dean smirked from behind her.

The two ate quietly as they shot looks at one another when Missouri walked in to the room. Missouri smiled at the two then sat down. She looked at the two and breathed in, "How are you back with your souls."

"Don't know really by all accounts we should still be at casa de la _Lucy_." Dean shrugged.

"Okay then it has to do with the group that came in just not sure I called Caleb Reaves to have him come in see if he could help us." Missouri told them.

"No." Dean spoke his eyes flashing anger and fear.

"Why not Dean, Caleb is a good friend." Missouri looked worried.

"Ms. Mosey we were in Hell for real I think Dean isn't ready to face his past yet. I know that I wouldn't be able to if I had one that was worth facing like Dean does." Sahara stood.

"Alright I will tell him to wait but Dean news that you are back will spread I am sure the demons are going to head hunting you two and we need to figure out why both of you came back with souls intact." Missouri looked at the two in front of her.

"We know but we both need to heal first both physically and mentally." Sahara sighed as Dean relaxed a little.

"Okay, then how do we do this." Missouri asked.

"You got a hand book on helping people recoup from a trip to HELL." Dean smirked.

"No guess it is trial by fire." Missouri smiled at the two.

Dean and Sahara had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy, now they knew they had a bounty on their heads and they had no clue why they were sitting in Missouri's kitchen instead of in hell with Lucy and all his retards.


	3. two job's and alittle information

It was a couple of weeks later, Dean was walking down town when he saw a sign in the window of the garage his father use to own and work at he smirked. Dean walked in the door and smiled he walked up to the counter and put on his best smiled. Dean asked for the owner an elder man walked in he looked about John's age. Dean smiled "Hello, I am Dean Winchester I want to apply for your job opening."

"Winchester you say?" The man asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Dean smiled his best smile.

"I knew a man named John Winchester he had a boy with the same name." the man said.

"Well I do not know a man named John." Dean kept his smile up, "So can I apply for the job?"

"Sure, seeing as I am the owner why don't you come back and we can talk." The man smiled.

The two went in the back room and talked for about an hour, they talked cars, sports, everything by the time they came out Dean had a job. His first real job and it was working at his father's old shop not to mention he would work on cars his passion his one and only real passion besides his family and fire arms.

Dean whistled on his way back to Missouri's he was about to open the door when he heard a voice, "Dean Winchester, hay wait for me."

"Slow poke." Dean smiled as Sahara jogged up the stairs and greeted him with a hug.

"Sorry I ain't as spacial as a Winchester." Sahara crossed her arms.

"So why are you in such a good mood." Dean looked at his best and really only friend she was more than family to him she was everything his father and brother never were his confident his person he could brake in front of and know they wouldn't care not to mention he could be himself with her.

"I got a job." Sahara smirked, "You are looking at the newest bar tender at Mick's tavern." Sahara smiled.

"Always thought you would look good behind a bar." Dean smiled, "By the by I have job too I am a mechanic at my dad's old shop."

"Then we celebrate tonight with a good dinner." Sahara smiled as she walked past Dean. Dean tilted his head to the side as he watched her walk into the house. Dean smirked he was going to be spending a lot of time at Mick's. Dean followed into the house.

Missouri came home to find a full spread on the table she looked over the table and then looked into the kitchen to see Dean and Sahara working together making what looked like dessert. Missouri walked into the kitchen, "Okay is there a reason for all this?"

"We both got jobs." Dean turned around beaming.

"Really is that wise." Missouri asked the two, "I mean you just got here are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yeah I think so I want to be normal for just a little while Missouri." Dean looked to her his eye's slightly clouded.

"Same here, normal sound good right now." Sahara smiled.

"So where are you working and what names are you using." Missouri looked to Dean first.

"Dad's old shop and my own name just saying I don't know John Winchester." Dean looked to Missouri who actually smiled.

"My real name too and Mick's tavern." Sahara smiled as Missouri nodded and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for lets eat." Missouri looked at them both, then to the table there was t-bones with a salad, and French peas.

The three ate dinner then Sahara brought out dessert it was a French cream pie with chocolate shavings on it. Missouri smiled and took a bite, "Um Sahara this is wonderful."

"Don't thank me Dean made it." Sahara smiled as Missouri looked to Dean, "Wow this is good Dean."

"Thanks I tend to keep that particular talent a secret." Dean shoved a piece in his mouth as he smirked.

"Don't know why women love a man that can cook and what you did here oh my boy you would have them lined up around the block not that they already aren't." Missouri smiled winking to Dean.

Dinner was great the three sat and talked Sahara stood and cleared her plate then headed out of the room, "Hay where you think you are going."

"Work sunshine not all of us have a 9-5 job." Sahara smirked as Dean looked at her.

"Then I will be getting ready I have to check this place out can't have you working in a dump." Dean stood and cleared his place and went to grab some more dishes. When Missouri stopped him.

"Go you two cooked I will clean up." Missouri laughed as the Dean ran up the stairs two at a time.

Dean walked into Mick's tavern he was in a pair of faded jean's and a t-shirt with a button up shirt over and a biker jacket. Dean looked around most were the younger crowd that Dean didn't like they were her to drink and well take home the hired help. Dean walked up the pool table decided that hustling pool didn't go away as easily as he hoped. Dean leaned over the table he eyed the shot and smiled as he banked the five off rail and into the side pocket. Dean smiled as he started to line up shot after shot he was trying to make a note that he was not the man to challenge on the pool tables. Dean leaned on his pool cue as Sahara leaned over the bar to serve a customer. Dean smirked as the guy tried to slip her his number she of course took it then promptly threw it out.

Dean swaggered up the the bar, "Whiskey on the rocks with a splash of coke."

"Here you go Winchester." Sahara winked.

"Oh dear me I think I am flirting with the best woman here." Dean laughed as he turned and began to look around scope out the chicks in the bar. Sahara was behind him and he would cock block all night if he had too but he wasn't going to not have any fun himself.

Dean had found a girl to go home with, so when Dean stumbled up the stairs at about three forty five am and when Sahara laughed from the top of said stairs. "So Winchester she any good?"

Dean wasn't surprised "Not really but hay it has been awhile." Dean chuckled.

"Really, get some sleep you have a few hours before you head to work." Sahara smirked as she went to her own room. Dean walked to his own room his blankets and pillow on the floor he stripped and laid down in the blankets and passed out.

The next morning found Dean sipping his coffee as Sahara came in from her run. Sahara's hair was pulled back sweat running down her body defining every muscle and curve. Dean found himself nearly drooling over her. He shook his head he couldn't think about her that way. Dean stood and went to walk out, "Dean Winchester. How dare you leave with out a goodbye." Sahara smirked

"What, sorry Sahara just got my mind wrapped up in something." _your hot body_ Dean figured that wasn't an option, "First day and all."

Dean arrived at work when a guy came up to him he was about his height maybe a hair shorter, "Hay you know the new bartender at Mick's."

"Yes what is it too you." Dean figured this was his best option to head the issue off.

"She is cute wondering if she had a boyfriend." the guy said, "By the way I am Tom I will be working with you this is my dad's shop he bought it from John Winchester when he took of to hunt "demons". He showed up a few weeks ago with his son Sam I wonder what ever happened to Dean we use to hang out I mean we were only four but he would have been cool I could tell Sam struck me as a geek."

"What do you mean you saw John Winchester?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah said he had to take a trip but came back to find Sam alone with out his brother, so I assume that he is out doing his own thing always was a bit of a loner even at four but that was because he was already a good fighter even then that was saying something for him to only be four." Tom kept talking Dean listened in he never thought that he was that way before the demon.

"Wow, sounds like some type of kid." Dean looked away.

"Hell yeah he punched out a kid that use to pick on us, the kid has yet to even look at me wrong for fear it would bring Dean down on him, and again Dean was only four." Tom smiled the two worked all day together Tom told Dean about John and Sam's visit along with memories of growing up with Dean. It was finally quiting time when Tom looked at Dean. "Where did you grow up."

"Here and there mostly there." Dean turned away not wanting Tom to put two and two together.

"Hay your Dean Winchester John's kid why did you tell my dad that you didn't know him." Tom looked oddly at Dean.

"Because I know what you all think of him." Dean growled.

"Hell no when him and Sammy showed up they fought this evil thing it was a demon saved us all, then we asked about you and they both paled and walked away and were gone the next day." Tom looked as his father walked in, "Dad Dean lied he is John's."

"Dean, oh what happened to you?" Mike asked Dean's eyes dimmed as he stepped back.

"Promise not to call my dad or anyone, about me?" Dean asked.

"I promise Dean." Mike looked to Tom who nodded.

"I...look I can't tell you right now but just please let me work here." Dean pleaded.

"I talked to your dad while he was here he told me how good you are with mechanics told me you kept the 67 running and his truck, in fact come with me." Dean followed Mike to the back where there was a car shape lump, "He sold it to me said he couldn't look at your baby everyday knowing your weren't coming back, Dean did you die?"

"Sort of." Dean watched as Mike took the cover off and there was his baby Dean ran to her and ran his hands over her. The high gloss black shining in the lights, Mike tossed him the keys. Dean went to the trunk and popped it he open the fake bottom it was cleaned out but Dad and Sam had no clue about the third compartment, Dean ran his hands over it and then popped it open, Mike and Tom came over as he pulled out a second set of colt 1911's nickel plated with his pearl grips and a back pack.

Mike smirked as Tom laughed, "We will not tell them but your father does miss you a lot and I figure there is more there then even I know but it's your life."

Dean jumped into the drivers seat smiling as he drove off back to Missouri's.

A/N: okay I brought John back couldn't leave Sammy by himself we all know Sammy would need someone other then Bella or Ruby so enter John (Will explain later) just go with it...and what would Dean be with out his babies.


	4. People in the know

"What in the hell, Missouri. My father is alive and you decided not to tell me this." Dean burst into the door.

"What?" Sahara looked to Missouri.

"I am sorry Dean I know I should have said something earlier I just didn't want to upset you. You just got back from hell, figured it could wait I didn't want you to feel guilty or anything." Missouri looked to Dean pleading.

"I couldn't handle it; god this too much we burned his bones." Dean growled, "What Sammy being alone is worth coming back to life but me dieing not so much."

"No Dean it was because of you, his deal it was clear no Demon could be the cause of your death or his deal was not valid so you would be surprised what both heaven and hell will do to save face." Missouri looked to the two who stood gapping.

"What does that mean for us?" Sahara asked.

"I am not sure, no one just comes back from hell, Sammy is alive and your dad is back so to all accounts your deal stands you didn't get out of it in any way that negates it so you must have found a loop hole." Missouri looked at Dean.

"Okay so we figure it out, but..." Dean looked to Sahara.

"I understand you two don't want to leave you don't have to right now it can wait." Missouri smiled.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes boy now Sahara you need to get to work and Dean you need to clean up before you go to watch out for Sahara Missouri looked at Dean oil stained pants and shirt.

Dean walked in he saw Tom talking to Sahara. Dean felt jealousy creep across his body as Tom leaned over and whispered something to Sahara. Tom laughed as Sahara smiled Dean walked up as Sahara slid him a beer and walked away to serve another guy who was checking her out.

"So Dean you will not mind that I am taking Sahara out tomorrow night." Tom looked to Dean who just nodded as a blond walked up.

"No go ahead she needs to get out. Now if you don't mind I see a blond who needs some attention." Dean smirked as Tom watched him walk off.

Dean sat with the blond talking about nothing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dean walked over to Tom who was talking with Sahara. Dean had the blond at his side as Sahara grabbed another beer and handed it to Dean who slapped a five down on the bar.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Tom asked.

"We met at a retreat." Dean smiled.

"One of those relaxation one's. Dean was doing some work there and I was a bartender we met became friends and now we are here." Sahara smiled sweetly as Tom ate it up.

"Really well he is one hell of a mechanic tell you what but then so was John before he switched professions." Tom smiled as he tried to skirt around the issue, he knew Dean and the blond knew what John did Lawrence was a small town so everyone had known what happen but Sahara was different.

"Really Dean told me when he got home, so how is John and Sam?" Sahara smiled sweetly.

"They are good miss Dean for some reason but not going there." Tom looked to both Sahara and Dean who glanced at each other hesitantly.

The night when by quickly between the four Dean had quickly realized that Candy that was her name was not a conversationalist so it was mainly between Tom, Dean and Sahara when she wasn't working. Dean took Candy home asking if Tom would see that Sahara got home okay. Tom was more then up for it.

Dean once again stumbled up the stairs this time he heard Sahara whimpering as he walked past her room. Dean stepped into the room as he saw her huddled in corner. Dean tiptoed next to her he swatted down to listen she was gritting her teeth he knew what she was going through he had the same nightmares as she did he sat down and pulled her into him. She snuggled into him as he laid his head on top of Sahara's. The two slept soundly together for the rest of the night.

Dean woke up to Sahara was gone he walked down the stairs to Sahara coming in the door from what looked like a run. She smiled as she swaggered up to him, "So the Impala?"

"Not a chance in hell." Dean smirked as Sahara rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine get you ass to work sunshine and tell Tom that I will meet him for lunch work called I am picking up the early shift tonight for one of the other girls who called in sick." Sahara ran up the stairs.

Dean walked in to see Mike on the phone as Tom came in behind him, "Hay Dean."

"Hay Tom, Sahara is going to have to meet you for lunch she has to work tonight." Dean smiled.

"Fine, oh and Candy says hi." Tom laughed.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jackass." Tom countered as the two began to rough house, Mike forgetting he was on the phone looked over.

"Dean, Tom will you two stop." Mike barked then he looked to the phone, "Shit."

"What?" Dean asked, Mike gave him the quiet signal as Dean began to piece together what was happening his face paled.

"What is it Dad?" Tom asked, Mike decided that he could answered his son.

"I am on the phone with John." Mike told him.

"Oh Shit." Tom looked over to Dean who hung his head and put his hand out knowing his father heard his voice, Dean plastered a fake smirk on his face as he took the phone from Mike.

"This is one Dean Winchester." Dean sat down his who body draining as he tired keep his voice cocky.

"Dean?" the other two sat next to him hearing John's voice quivering.

"Yeah dad, it's all me back from my trip, taking some off time." Dean's voice sounded cocky but his body looked broke and beaten.

"We are coming don't move." John gave him the opening Dean needed.

"Dad the garage is a lot less comfortable then Missouri's is okay if I move that far." Dean smirk, "Dad really don't come stay away for awhile I will find you."

"NO. Dean we are coming." John corrected Dean.

"Fine." Dean gave in as his shoulders sagged.

Dean hung up the phone and walked into the garage and began to work Tom watched as Dean just kept working as the day heated up it seemed that Dean was trying to keep his shirt on till he couldn't take it. It was about an hour before lunch when Dean removed his shirt Mike and Tom came into the garage to work on cars they had booked as they walked in they saw Dean's back it covered in scars, burn marks, an other tell tale signs of beatings beyond beatings.

Mike and Tom then realized there was a reason for Dean being secret about where he was and what had happened, "Dean if you want we can run interference for you if you want."

"No John is like a pit bull with a bone but I need to talk to Sahara about this later." Dean continued to work with out looking at them.

"Okay was she with you." Tom asked with a shaken voice.

"Yeah, she was does that change your mind." Dean almost growled.

"No. But are you sure it is okay with you we go out." Tom asked again.

"It is fine." Dean looked to him, "I want her to go out she needs it."

"Okay." Tom smiled as they heard foot steps, Dean turned to see Sahara at the door. She looked to him with a worried expression. Dean just shrugged his shoulders Sahara nodded. Tom greeted her and they took off for lunch.

Dean finished work and walked out to his Impala. Dean drove around for awhile he needed to talk to Sahara but knew she was at work by the time he got home so he decided to get ready and go to her work.

Sahara was at the bar serving people when he got in. Dean walked up and smiled she handed him a beer as he looked at her she leaned on the bar, "So what is it?"

"John knows and will be here soon." Dean looked down.

"Dean I am not leaving your side we with stood all Lucy had together I will be there with you for John." Sahara looked over to the other bartender and signaled she was leaving he just nodded telling her that it was okay he didn't really need her.

The two drove around till they ended up across from Dean's old house. Sahara looked at him as he stared at the house. Dean just looked at it his jaw clenched tight. Sahara put a hand on his shoulder Dean turned grabbing her cheek as he pulled her into a kiss. Sahara gave into to him when they broke Dean looked at him, "Sorry." Dean went to look away.

"Don't be, it is I who am sorry I know you and what you are, but don't know me." Sahara looked down.

"I do know you," Dean smiled, "I know that you are good."

"Yeah but you don't know that I am what you hunted and didn't not believe in. I am what you wanted to kill. My mother was your mother's friend." Sahara sighed Dean not understanding her what she was saying so she brought her shimmer down revealing her golden eyes and shimmering golden skin.

"What are you?" Dean looked to her.

"An angel's daughter something supernatural." Sahara looked away.

"I didn't hunt you, nothing like you Demons and the things that caused harm." Dean smiled, "Never you, for some reason you make me want to be more then a wise cracking, womanizing, hustling, hunter."

"Your welcome, but you are the same as me a good person. So lets get back to Missouri's before John and Sam show up." Sahara smiled as Dean nodded.

"Okay but no dating Tom." Dean smirked.

"Fine no bimbos." Sahara smirked as Dean laughed as he started the car. They arrived at Missouri's to see John's truck out front.


End file.
